Medusa's Research
by Scarfy-san
Summary: Medusa has been a witch for centuries, but it wasn't until recently that she was noticed by Shibusen. What was she up to before she infiltrated Shibusen? Or even before she had Crona? A compilation of notes from one particular experiment involving Senju and Uchiha souls. Companion fic to a story on the way.


Day 1

I have gathered souls from a battle site I passed through upon my trip back to my hideout. It appears to me that there are only two opposing forces this time, contrary to previous experience. There are subtle differences between the souls, some of which I can tell belong to either group, characterized by small differences in their traits. Some souls are questionable. I am now aware that the current war in between clans in the area, and during my reconnaissance I have learned to tell each clan apart. The main feud is between one Senju clan, and one Uchiha clan. Although both are rumored to be descendants of the sage of six paths himself, it cannot be confirmed. Each clan marries within itself largely, leaving most with common ancestors and blood. I know the souls that are not so prominently one clan or the other are likely that of the few who have diluted their bloodline with marriage outside of the clan. I will place these souls aside.

I took the remaining 30 souls and placed them within a magic half-dome created by my vectors. There are roughly the same number of each clan with in the semi-sphere, so as not to create an unfair result of the experiment. The goal of this test: determine if without mind or body a soul can still function.

Day 7

The souls I have placed within the vector field have had little progress as of yet. Some continue to linger along the boundaries of the magic dome, indicating the hesitant nature to meld with the other souls. There are still 28 left, only two have been destroyed so far. It is likely that any more souls will vanish as they have, assuming their death can be explained by Psychophysic Theory (see below) as I currently believe. I suspect that without purpose, and proper care, souls will cease to exist. The first two souls withered by day two, so it is improbable others will do the same if they have made it thus far already.

_*Psychophysic Theory_- Studies in psychology that deals with the relationships between physical stimuli and sensory response, proposing that negative emotions and brain function can not only create false signals of pain, but also potentially cause bodily damage. (and death?)

_Note:_ Psychophysic Theory pertains to body and mind, but it is likely that the same theory can be applied to a soul. More research is required to confirm this suspicion

Day 16

Another has perished. It is unknown if any other souls will perish as the third soul has; straining against the boundaries of the magic field. Whether it was self-destruction or an attempt to go free, I am unsure. If more souls become, for lack of a better word, suicidal, it is unlikely this test will succeed to provide useful data due to casualties. More work is needed to prevent this.

On the other end of the spectrum, if the souls become antsy from the close quarters, I will receive data on the matter regardless of their actions. By constricting the area daily in which these souls are confined, they are forced into smaller areas with each other. Upon each constriction in the field, souls exhibit new behavior. Some pull to the lining of the vector field, in what I assume to be a futile attempt to maintain the space in which they reside. Others bunch near the center of the field to avoid the vectors. Beyond the daily size reduction, souls float aimlessly within field. The starting diameter of 30 ft. of the vector field has been reduced one foot per day, leaving only 14ft of diameter of the magic dome left.

Previously in smaller scale experiments, reducing the field size slow albeit constantly has been futile, causing little reaction from them. It is plausible that they did not become aware of the decreasing volume of space due to the constant reduction in volume over such a long time, and therefore all perished upon becoming crushed by the field. Of course, previous vector fields used for this experiment were quite flawed being inward pointing and perhaps affecting movement of souls. The current vector revolves moving around the sphere to avoid hindering movement.

Day 20

New behavior has been exhibited. Two more souls have perished from resisting the constriction of the vectors. Work must be done to prevent more casualties. At this point I do not suspect they aim to destroy themselves. Movement pattern with both souls was not outward force against the field, but rather resistance against the field's inward force. They aim to preserve their own life. The goal has been accomplished; souls still function, even without their vessel. The real question is, what else will they do to survive? I predict they will slowly die off like this, resisting to be crushed, unless I can prevent their destruction from such behavior. I must alter the vector field.

Day 22

I have now prevented casualty by vectors within the field. By adding additional vectors that are moving inverse to the current ones, souls can no longer be absorbed into the walls of the field and shredded apart by the magic.

The field is now only eight feet in diameter. The soul count is 25, and they are starting to separate into groups. Most are separated by clan, but few stand alone.

Day 23

Seven foot diameter. Two souls perished today. I am unsure why, the field still holds ample space for the souls to survive. In fact, when the souls deteriorated, it was not pressed or squeezed against the vectors. Instead, it was narrowly floating between two Senju souls, but the odd part was that it was not crushed. The soul collapsed in upon itself and the remains dispersed like smoke into the air. More research is necessary.

Day 24

Soul wavelengths are the reason the souls are dying off. Three more are gone already. The vectors repel the wavelengths, and I have predicted that in the end, the weakest wavelengths will die first, and the soul with the strongest wavelength will last with little to no variation in this pattern. We will see

Day 25

Four more souls gone. When the vectors tightened up today, they popped simultaneously, as predicted. Now I can only hope as the numbers dwindle, something interesting happens…

Day 26

Four foot diameter, only nine souls remain. It seems 5 are Senju, 4 Uchiha. Thus far casualties have been random, but today clans split down the center, pushing against the opposing clan as a united force. I wonder how far this phenomenon may go…

Day 27

3 feet diameter. Two souls remain, both Senju. Uchiha souls were over taken by number I think. I will recreate this part of the experiment to find with equal numbers, which clan holds more force.

Day 28

The results of today have been revolutionary. I reduced the field slower today, hoping to allow a longer, more drawn out battle between each of the Senju wavelengths. What I found instead is shocking; one appears to be surrounding the other. I was unsure which would become victorious, or even which had the upperhand. All that I could observe from outside my vectors is that the slightly larger of the two souls had started to encase the smaller one. As the pressure became too great, it opened up as though it had a mouth, and closed it around the other Senju. It appears right now as though it has created a bubble around the smaller soul. Both are intact I believe.

I currently have two theories. The first being that this is a survival method for both. In fear of being squished, the larger soul 'ate' the smaller to align their centers and wavelengths to not only similar frequencies, but also due to the equal and overlapping stem point, create dual wavelengths in the same outward direction.

My second theory is that due to its drive for survival, the larger Senju attempted he surround the smaller, and use its own wavelength and or physical soul to smother the other. We will see what tomorrow brings.

Day 29

One foot in diameter. Again I slowed my process of constricting my vectors, and today has yielded an even more exciting result. As each of their wavelengths bowed under the increasing pressure, oddly enough it was the soul residing within the larger one that started to wither first. Instead of popping like a balloon as I expected though, it started vibrating within the other soul. The soul surrounding it stayed still, and as it seemed they would both perish, it tightened around the other soul, and absorbed it. It is difficult to explain the process with words, but I can only describe it as the soul consuming the other soul.

It has been enlightening to watch, really. It has always been common knowledge that humans, witches, and other beings could consume souls, but this is the first I have seen the soul itself devour another. I will begin more research to see the extent of capabilities of the soul.


End file.
